


Kaede's Cursed Group Chat.

by JasontgiFridays



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, Kaede is mom two, Kokichi is a prick, Korekiyo is a vent crawler, Lesbian, M/M, Miu's dirty mouth, Rantaro smokes weed, Shuichi is depressed, Smut, gonta is best boy, sexual talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasontgiFridays/pseuds/JasontgiFridays
Summary: Kaede decided to make a group chat for fun until Ouma arrived now it's just a gay wasteland. Anyway while Kaede tries to fix things Kaito gets thrown of the roof, Kirumi gets covered in spiders, Angie tries to sacrifice Rantaro and Miu want stop talking about minions and Korekiyo tries to kill her.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter1 Group chat ahoy!**

**God help us now.**

 

* * *

 

 **Akamatsu Kaede** added  **Saihara Shuichi, Tojo Kirumi** and  **13 others.**

 

 

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Hello!

 

 

 **Saihara Shuichi:** Kaede what is this?

 

 

 **Yonaga Angie:**  Atua wants to know two.

 

 

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** It's a group chat where we can talk about our problems and have fun.

 

 

 **Iruma Miu:** Its what Kaede does best make fucking garbage!

 

 

 **Ouma Kokichi:** Really I thought you were garbage.

 

 

 **Iruma** **Miu:** AHHHhhhh!

 

 

 **Chabashira** **Tenko:** STOP THAT OR I'LL NEO AKIDO YOU INTO THE WALL!!

 

 

 **Yumeno** **Himiko:** Nyeh but doesn't she like that?

 

 

 **Momota** **Kaito:** What fresh hell have I stepped in!

 

 

 **Amami**   **Rantaro:** This is a bad idea.

 

 

 **Harukawa Maki:**  Agreed

 

 

 **Akamatsu** **Kaede:** This was supposed to be for fun now it's gone to ruin :(.

 

**Ouma Kokichi:** Aww don't worry yet I'm about to make it worse >:).

 

 

 **Saihara Shuichi:** How?

 

 

 **Ouma Kokichi** has changed **Akamatsu Kaede** name to **Fuckthepiano.**

 

 

 **Saihara Shuichi:** WHAT?!

 

 

 **Fuckthepiano:** Why?!

 

 

 **Ouma Kokichi** has changed their name to **Pantaoverloard**

 

 

 **Ouma Kokichi** haschanged14 names.

 

 

 **Pantaoverloard:** There we go >:3.

 

 

 **LickTheAvocado:** This is my name now I hope your happy.

 

 

 **Pantaoverloard:** Very!

 

 **She'sCumming:** Is this supposed offend me? I actually like this name even though its kinda short.

 

 

 **Pantaoverloard:** Dammit!

 

 

 **Looks at Uranus:** FFFUUCCKK YOU!

 

 

**Gum Gun Girl: Ouma do you want do to die?**

 

 

 **Look at Uranus:** Don't worry Makiroll!

 

**Look at Uranus has changed Gum Gun Girl's name to MakiRoll.**

 

**MakiRoll has changed their name to Maki.**

 

**Look at Uranus has changed Maki's name to MakiRoll.**

 

 

 **MakiRoll:** Whatever.

 

 

 **MegaLesbian:** This name is ok!

 

 

 **MidgetMage:** Nyehh it's ok, where is everyone else?

 

 

 **Really wants to strip:** Atuwa says you are never going to heaven >:(!

 

 

 **Pantaoverloard:** Nishishi.

 

 

 **Shumai:** Gonta is outside looking for bugs, Kirumi helping the headmaster, I don't know where Ryoma and Korekiyo, Kiibo is hiding from Souda and Tsumugi is in her lab.

 

 

 **Fuckthepiano:** Shit were late for class! We'll have to meet up later.

 

 

**Fuckthepiano and 13 are offline.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ouma's joke

* * *

_Chapter 2 Ouma's joke_

**Fuckthepiano** \- Kaede atsumatsu

 **Pantaoverloard** \- Kokichi Ouma

 **LickTheAvocado** \- Rantaro Anami

 **MegaLesbian** \- Tenko Chabashira

 **MidgetMage** \- Himiko Yumeno

 **Looks at Uranus** \- Kaito Momota

 **MakiRoll** \- Maki Harukawa 

 **She'sCumming** \- Miu Iruma

 **Really wants to strip** \- Angie Yonaga

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Time 4:43.pm**

 

**Mother Is Here and and 9 others are online**

 

 **Mother Is Here:** I'm sorry, I couldn't help with your costume Tsumugi.

 

 

 **Nani in the word!:**  It's fine Kirumi it was pretty hard for me as well :).

 

 

 **Fuckthepiano:** Yeah don't worry about it.

 

 

 **Put a Kork in it:** I fail to see why this is my name.

 

 

**Really wants to strip has changed their name to Prayer at the church.**

 

**Pantaoverloard:** Explanation?

 

**LickTheAvocado:** Explanation machine broken sorry.

 

 

 **Prayer at the church:** Understandable have a nice day.

 

 

 **Nananana BugMan:** Hello everyone Gonta didn't know about this he was looking for bugs.

 

 

 **Fuckthepiano:** Pure.

 

 

  **Nani in the word!:** We mustn't taint him.

 

 

 **She'sCumming:** Hey Gonta-

 

 **Mother Is Here** has kicked **She'sCumming** from the chat.

 

 

 **Pantaoverloard:** HJFJFJSSJSJFK

 

 

 **Shumai:** Mom just wrecked her!

 

 

 **Nananana BugMan:** Why did Kirumi do that did I done something wrong?

 

 

 **Mother Is Here:** No Gonta she was about to say something rude.

 

 

 **LickTheAvocado:** Hey guys we should add her back because I here someone banging at my door.

 

 

 **LickTheAvocado:** Holy shit it's shchajdkcdhsgfhfsdk.

 

 

 **MidgetMage:** What just happened?

 

 

 **Suck my T-balls:** Ouma I'm going to break your door down and kill you.

 

 

 **MakiRoll:** Not if I do it first.

 

 

 **Nananana BugMan:**  No! No killing!

 

 

 **Suck my T-balls:** Fine.

 

 

 **MakiRoll:** No promises.

 

 

 **Looks at Uranus:** Where is that fucker!

 

 

 **MegaLesbian:** Stop hiding coward!

 

 

 **Shumai:** I'm with Ouma write now and he let out a terrifying laugh, now he just sprinted down the hall, what's going on!

 

 

 **Pantaoverloard:** Nishishishi.

 

 

 **Looks at Uranus:** D-did you just type your own laugh!

 

 

 **Pantaoverloard:** Well what'd y'all think?

 

 

 **Prayer at the church:** "y'all"

 

 

 **MakiRoll:** What happened?

 

 

 **Looks at Uranus** has changed their name to **Lass tronaught**

 

 **Lass tronaught:** lookatmejpg.

 

 

 **Shumai:** What are you wearing Kaito! I'm trying not laugh right now.

 

 

 **Prayer at the church:** Atua thinks you look fine haha.

 

 

 **Fuckthepiano:** Hahahahaha! That looks good on you Kaito haha!

 

 

 **Mother Is Here:**...snrk..."grin"...

 

 

 **Suck my T-balls:** Kirumi?

 

 

 **Fuckthepiano:** Are you ok?

 

 

 **Mother Is Here:** Bahahahahah! O-oh my I'm sorr- HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU LOOK SO RIDICULOUS THAT I CAN'T TAKE YOUR EXPRESSION SERIOUSLY HAHHAHAHA!

 

 **Mother Is Here** has left the chat. 

 

 

 **Fuckthepiano:** Kirumi I've never thought you would ever laugh like that!

 

 

 **Put a Kork in it:** Kirumi's in my room and collapsed on my bed laughing like crazy.

 

 

 **Pantaoverloard** has added **She'sCumming** back to the chat.

 

 **Pantaoverloard** has changed **She'sCumming** name to **Tennis ball queen.**

 

 **Tennis ball queen:** Take the Hoshi! You little gremlin!

 

 

 **MegaLesbian:** You little punk! How could you do this!

 

 

 **MidgetMage:** What happened? 

 

 

 **MidgetMage** has changed their name to **You're Abrakadead!**

 

 **You're Abrakadead:** WhyTenkoWhyjpg I'm gonna catch you, you're dead!

 

 

 **Shumai:** Somebody tell what's going on!

 

 

 **MakiRoll:** Ouma, Kaede and Kirumi. **I'm going to kill you!**

 

 

 **Lass tronaught:** That little shit put one of Kaede's skirts, one of Kirumi's maid outfits five sizes to small and a high school girls uniform like from a manga on me!

 

 

 **Put a Kork in it:** Kirumi only just stopped laughing, but she read that, she's on my floor holding her sides while tears are eyes ahh what beautiful humanity.

 

 

 **You're Abrakadead!:** stfu you creep.

 

 

 **You're Abrakadead:** Tenko is somehow is dressed in a bunny suit (it's kinda hot) and is attached to my knife throwing board.

 

 

 **Suck my T-balls:** I'm currently hiding from Miu who mechanised my Tennis ball launcher who keeps shouting minion porn or something like that.

 

 

 **Put a Kork in it:** m-m-MINION POOORRRRRNNNNNN!

 

 **Put a Kork in it** has left the chat.

 

 

 **Mother Is Here** has joined the chat

 

 **Mother Is Here:** Korekiyo has thrown his phone to the wall, let a mighty shout.

 

 

 **Lass tronaught:** Is that what I heard!

 

 

 **Pantaoverloard:** woww Miu sounds like you're in trouble.

 

 

 **Tennis ball queen:** I'm not scared of Stick piss!

 

 **Tennis ball queen:** Wait what's that in the shadows?

 

 **Tennis ball queen:** Holy shit piss fuck it's Stick piss ahhhh! HDHSGFHSHELPHSUDFJMEFHAJFJGOTSHFGHAFHFGJDKATANA!jd

 

 

 **Tennis ball queen** has left the chat.

 

 

 **Suck my T-balls:** Whoa check this out Miuisgonnadiejpg.

 

 

 **Fuckthepiano:** Wow

 

 

 **MakiRoll:** That's really cool.

 

 

**Nananana Bug: Please stop fighting, we are friends!!**

 

 

 **Prayer at the church:** Atua and me hear Gonta crying!

 

 

 **Lass tronaught:** Kokichi I'm gonna kill you!

 

 

 **Pantaoverloard:** Oh No, Shuchi help me!

 

 

 **Shumai:** How!

 

 

 **Lass Tronaught:** Help me **@MakiRoll.**

 

 

 **MakiRoll:** On my way Kaito.

 

 **Lass tronaught** has left the chat

 

 **MakiRoll:** <3

 

 

 **Shumai:** Wait?

 

 

 **Fuckthepiano:** Really you like him?

 

 

 **MakiRoll:** Tell him and I will kill you, **got it!**

 

 

 **Fuckthepiano:** G-got it Maki.

 

* * *

  **Fuckthepiano** \- Kaede

 **LickTheAvocado** \- Rantaro

 **Prayer at the church** \- Angie

 **Nananana BugMan** \- Gonta

 **Mother Is Here** \- Kirumi

 **MakiRoll** \- Maki

 **Shumai** \- Shuichi

 **Suck my T-balls** \- Ryoma 

 **Tennis ball queen** \- Miu

 **Lass tronaught** \- Kaito

 **You're Abrakadead** \- Himiko

 **MegaLesbian** \- Tenko

 **Put a Kork in it** \- Korekiyo 

 **Nani in the word!** \- Tsumugi 

 **Pantaoverloard** \- Kokichi 

 

Comment if your want to see the fight between Miu and Korekiyo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger Yeah anyway tell me in the comments if you want to see a fight between Miu and Korekiyo and tell me how I did 
> 
> So make sure kill it out there guys!


End file.
